


Taking the Sting Out

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream, early in the war and with his trine, learns that the trine helps with many things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Sting Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



They were still new to sharing their link with Starscream. He had courted them as his trine, and with the war so heavily taking its toll, they had agreed a third would be good for stability.

The flare of damage across their HUDs was difficult to manage. Starscream had flown in under the Autobot batteries and taken them out… but his underside had gotten strafed by the 'Bots small-arms fire. Thundercracker sent an inquiry, got a snarled answer back, and they kept fighting. Later, they would have time for repairs. Right now, those domestic cyberweasels needed chased back to their holes.

`~`~`~`~`

"I don't need…"

Thundercracker gave the Air Commander a withering glance.

"Starscream, lie down." The two, focusing their will, got the other mech to capitulate, and then they each could attend to the damage done. After, with the repair kits put away, Thundercracker took one side, Skywarp the other… all to keep Starscream from moving further.

By that point, Starscream was too lazily content with their care to think about moving, but the excuse to forget the battle between two solid and talented Seekers was worth it. He'd never realized how soothing it was to share the misery away.


End file.
